6-(7-((1-Aminocyclopropyl)-methoxy)-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yloxy)-N-methyl-1-naphthamide (AL3810), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt (such as hydrochloride salt) thereof, has been developed as an anti-tumor agent also named as E3810 and lucitanib, see “Journal of Cellular and Molecular Medicine vol. 16 issue 10 Oct. 2012. p. 2321-2330”, “Cancer Res Feb. 15, 2011 vol. 71 no. 4 1396-1405”.
This compound has been structurally disclosed in WO2008112408 as an agiogenesis inhibitor with few preparation methods. A new process has been disclosed in WO2010105761 with the removal of use of sodium azide. Both above disclosed processes have involved a deprotection of benzyl carbamate protected precursor by HBr/Acetic acid solution that is a strong, fuming and high corrosive acidic condition. No crystalline form has been disclosed.